dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Snow White/@comment-29110118-20161018153939/@comment-29312219-20161019020004
I like your speculation, Scribe of Mysteries 1, but I must disagee. I believed that Ross Red is the slightly older twin and I'll happily tell you why. 1. No comment on that. 2. The Mountain King apointed Snow White to rule since she was the only one still in the Snowfall Kingdom to rule (he was also ill to continue ruling) where as Ross Red was somewhere around the world finding his own path. Remember, during that time was when Edric would soon become the Mountain Beast and was willing to keep his daughter safe (as well as doing her bidding while she is the SQ) after he passed the throne to her. I do agree with why not just find Ross back and get him back to rule, but I doubt they'll be able to convince him to return, espeically with him and Snow still having a conflict. Plus, Ross was willing to leave, I think it would be a self-exile if that's the correct term. Knowing the Mountain King, he loved his children dearly to make one of them rule by force/tradition. Apparently, it's also the first borns who are sons in the Snowfall Kingdom Royal Family and each have their own castle. I don't think Snow could have her own kingdom since Edric simply gave her his to rule instead of building one. Also, I feel that the building a new castle/kingdom can only happen if the next-in line ruler is a male. 3. I'm going to agree with Evil Stepmother wanting to kill Snow simply out of envy. She hated Snow because of her beauty and as a threat to her own beauty, she needs to get rid of Snow. However, Ross Red was Crowned Prince (in the pop-up note) during that time (you can't be Crowned Prince unless you're the oldest). The only reasons I could think of why the Evil Stepmother included him for exucation is so 1) Ross might attacked her for trying to exucute only his sister, 2) Because of Ross' recklessness and temper, I'm guessing that he and and his stepmother don't get along. So Stepmother must have thought "I'll get rid of both. Snow because she is a threat to my beauty and that Ross for his insolent". Plus, the way I think is that she would lie to the people, saying that Snow is assisting her brother for treason, which gives her an excuse to exacute both. 4. Normally, the oldest and their children would rule while the youngest and their children don't. That would be the correct or rather, the traditional way. However, since Ross and Rapunzel is a thing, he'll most likely be the King of Floralia ruling with Rapunzel if we ever get into that topic. So yeah, that's what I think. I totally respect and understand why you would think Snow was the oldest since you did brought up good points and ideas. However, like I said, I feel that Ross is the oldest out of the two.